Un Marqueur
by Joey Rae
Summary: DRABBLE UA - "Putain ! Naruto, tu es un homme mort ! cria un jeune brun." (Arrêt sur image.) Le dénommé Naruto, ne compris pas vraiment comment il avait pu en arriver là, à courir, devant la fureur de son amant, Sasuke


**UN MARQUEUR**

* * *

- Putain ! Naruto, tu es un homme mort ! cria un jeune brun.

_Arrêt sur image. _

Le dénommé Naruto, ne compris pas vraiment comment il avait pu en arriver là, à courir, devant la fureur de son amant, Sasuke. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la journée, tout avait bien commencé, il s'était réveillé, tenant dans ses bras son petit brun adorée (enfin à part quand il voulait le tuer, comme maintenant, dans ces moments-là, c'était un vrai dragon). Il s'était levé, lavé, habillé, et était partit au travail, la routine. Il avait appelé Sasuke, à midi et demi pile, sans seconde de retard, comme à son habitude, quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, juste pour entendre le son de sa voix. Et la conversation dura même deux minutes de plus qu'à son habitude.

Tout était bien rôder pour le petit couple, qui durait depuis déjà deux ans. Ouais, il avait rencontré Sasuke au lycée, et depuis, il ne s'était pas lâcher. Et maintenant, ils habitaient ensemble. Ouais tout était bien dans leur petit monde.

Après la journée de travail, Naruto rentra chez lui, comme à son habitude, il déposa sa veste par terre, à côté du porte manteau. Il alla ensuite trouver Sasuke, qui pour une fois dormait à son retour. Et donc il décida de ne pas le réveiller et de le regarder dormir. Au bout de trente minutes, il en eut marre, d'attendre que son chéri se réveille. Il alluma la télé, mais il s'ennuyait quand même encore. Puis, c'est là, qu'il le vit.

Ce marqueur noir, posait, sur la table basse, juste devant ses yeux. Il le prit et le regarda longuement, regarda Sasuke endormi, puis encore le marqueur. Et là, il eut l'idée de sa vie.

Il décapuchonna le marqueur et commença à faire un point sur la joue de Sasuke. Il jubilait, il avait trouvé une activité amusante. Et pris d'un coup de folie, il dessina encore plus sur le visage endormi. Il fit un cœur, dessina de grands yeux comme dans les mangas et fit pleins d'autre choses encore. Et écrivit même « Naruto's Poropriety » sur son front. Et quand il fut satisfait, il s'arrêta. En voyant son œuvre, il ne put empêcher son rire diabolique. Ce qui provoqua un réveil de sa victime. Il rangea vite le marqueur dans sa poche in extremis avant que Sasuke ne le voit. Celui-ci l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour sans rien se douter.

Quand il se leva, il ne perçut pas le regard malicieux de Naruto, qui envoya alors un message, à son meilleur ami, Kiba, pour qu'il voit la blague. C'est vingt minutes plus tard que Kiba arriva, avec un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

Et là, Sasuke arriva pour saluer Kiba. Celui-ci ne put empêcher un petit pouffement. Il prit son appareil et prit Sasuke en photo. Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il le prit en photo, mais en vue du regard que se lançaient ces deux nigauds, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire.

Sasuke partit dans la salle de bain, pour se regarder dans le miroir en sentant que quelque chose clocher. Et là, on entendit un cri. Et avec Kiba, ils échangèrent un regard, et Naruto se mit à courir et Kiba, partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Fin de l'arrêt sur image._

En fait, oui, Naruto, comprenait pourquoi, il se retrouvait dans cette situation. En courant, il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Sasuke le menaçait, en courant derrière lui. Ouais, en fait la vie de couple, c'est quand même dangereux quand on n'aime pas s'ennuyer, qu'on est seul avec un marqueur et qu'il y a quelqu'un qui dort juste à côté de nous. Ouais, c'est de la faute de ce putain de marqueur qui l'avait tenté.

Mais Naruto s'amusa vraiment là. Il s'arrêta brusquement de courir, se retourna et attrapa Sasuke. Puis il colla ses lèvres contre les sienne, avec un petit sourire, pris d'un élan d'affection intense. Sasuke oublia sa colère à cet instant et se mit à rougir. Il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir réellement à son con de blond. Et Naruto lui sourit, en le serrant fort dans ses bras, et en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke lui dit qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Enfin c'était de partit remise. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il ne fallait pas se foutre de la gueule d'un Uchiha impunément. C'est pour ça, que Naruto, ne vit pas le sourire de manière sadique du petit brun tout mignon qui promettait une vengeance.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, Comment ça va?**

**Enfin bon j'espère que ce petit drabble vous plaira, en attendant vos réactions, je vous laisse.**

**Bisous sur vos face ;)**

**Joey pour vous servir **


End file.
